


The bet

by Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fellswap gold Sans, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell purple sans, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), all the sancest, but mostly sanscest, papyruses in the background, some hints at fontcest here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: It's a bad idea.They have one year to meet, hit on and sleep with their respective roommates.How wrong can it go?





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeGaLoTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/gifts).



> This is a surprise gift for Megalotrashy because I felt bad for missing their birthday. They told me once if they were to ask for something from me that it'd be sanscest and preferably rare pair sanscest so HERE YOU GO. All the sanscest combined in one fic!

8/31

* * *

It's a bad idea.

Of course it is. But since when are Red and Black known for making good and sensible decisions? Especially when they're past the point of remembering how many drinks they've had? But it's the start of a new school year and they're excited to finally go to college together, so they've decided to spend all of Black's money drinking their asses off at their new favorite bar in New Capital, the biggest city in the country.

They have many things to celebrate: they both graduated highschool and both got accepted in the same university. And Black managed to find them each a room in their new university's dorm, and if he hadn't they probably wouldn't be able to afford to live in such a big city. But before moving to the dorms, Black suggested they take some time to visit the capital, something that they probably won't have time to do once school starts. They've arrived two days ago and have gone to every possible bar the city has to offer, even the ones that aren't on any maps. Red has some kind of special power to detect them, he likes to brag.

And that's how they found Grillby's, where they're currently drowning the last remains of dignity and common sense they have. The counter in front of them is littered with empty bottles and half finished glasses. At some point, the owner of the bar, a fire elemental, decides to just wait until Red and Black are finished before cleaning everything in one go instead of going back and forth pointlessly.

Neither Red nor Black really remember who suggested it, but all they've been talking about for the past 45 minutes is this stupid bet:

They have one year to meet, hit on and sleep with their respective roommates.

From what Black has told Red about the dorms, they're going to be in separate rooms and live with two other monsters. They have no way of finding who they are until tomorrow. It's a challenge that can only go wrong but not knowing who talked about it first, neither wants to back down. And the alcohol isn't helping at all.

So all in all it's a bad idea.

But it's only one year. And they have to actually hit on their roommates first, so nothing can happen without the roommates agreeing to it first. And they can ask to change rooms for next year if really it ends up ugly.

So why not?

* * *

 

Red grumbles as he drags his suitcase behind him in the busy corridors of his dorm. So many people who make so much noise. Nobody gives a single fuck to the way he nurses his head, his hangover killing him. He'll never drink with Black again, he swears to himself like he does every time.

He passes before many doors, all open with different monsters bringing their stuff in or welcoming and greeting the new students. It's crowded to the point where he has to hold his suitcase in his arms and slide between boxes on the floor. All the while he has to focus as much as he can to find his own room. It's number 55. Wait, did he pass it already? If he has to turn around and do it all again, he's going to murder someone. He checks the numbers near each door and continue to move forward until...

A little skeleton with a round face and blueish cheeks jumps into view and happily says, too loud for Red's headache, "OH HI! ARE YOU OUR LAST ROOMMATE??"

"errr... im... 55?" he mumbles, too tired to properly articulate his answer.

"YES! YOU'RE AT THE RIGHT PLACE!" The little monster squeals with joy and drags Red inside. He closes the door behind him and Red lets out a relieved sigh at how much calmer it is without the frenetic hubbub from outside.

Before he can even think about introducing himself, the little skeleton has already disappeared to what Red assumes is the bedroom, shouting, "SANS! HE'S HERE!"

Spotting a couch in the middle of the living area, Red takes no time and all but collapses on it. He hears another deeper voice in the bedroom but can't make out what it says, and before he even thinks it might be his other roommate, the door to the bedroom opens and behind Shouty Skelly is yet another skeleton. Red didn't know there were so many monsters of his own species. Must be the power of big cities.

"hi, i'm sans, nice to meet you," the deep voice from before says as Sans extends his hand toward Red. At least this one seems chiller and quieter than the other.

Red shakes Sans' hand and does his best not to appear too disheveled, despite the still very present pounding in his head. They say first impressions are important and he already busted his chances with Loud Boi. "im red, nice ta meet ya too. cant believe youre both skeletons. didn't see that comin', i absolutely didn't feel it in mah bones."

There's a beat of silence and Red doesn't know if she should regret his pun or not, until Sans bursts out laughing while Mini Berry throws his arms in the air.

"NOT YOU TOO!" He shouts and Red winces at the volume and his head is suddenly very dizzy.

Sans reacts in time and grabs his arm to prevent him from falling. "woh, are you okay?"

"yeah... i just have the worst hangover so maybe if Squeaky Bony would be kind enough ta stop screaming, id really appreciate," Red answers as he massages his head, going to sit on the couch again.

"OH, I'M SORRY!" The little skeleton lowers his volume, and even if it's still a bit loud and high-pitched, it's better than before.

"squeaky bony?" Sans asks as he walks to the kitchen cabinet, looking for something.

Red blushes, realizing he said it out loud. He looks at the small skeleton, trying to convey he didn't mean it in a bad way when he said it, "yeah err..."

"OH, SILLY ME, I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I'M BLUE! NICE TO MEET YOU RED! I HOPE WE'LL GET ALONG WELL!" Then Blue extends his hand too and smiles adorably when Red takes it.

And then.

Red remembers last night's bet with Black. He considers the two skeletons before him and sure they both seem pretty nice. One is chill and calm and the other is overly cute. He honestly wouldn't mind going for any one of them.

Sans comes back with a glass of water and a small white pill, breaking Red awake from his thoughts, "here you go. for your hangover."

Red gratefully takes the glass and gulps it down.

"WHEN YOU FEEL BETTER, HOW ABOUT WE GO AND EXPLORE THE CAMPUS A BIT? I HEARD THERE'S A DINNER SOMEWHERE, WE COULD EAT THERE, WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Blue suggests as Red puts the empty glass on the coffee table.

"good idea blue. what do you say, red? you want to come with us?"

"yeah, sure. maybe when the corridors're clear, 'cause right now it's probably still hell."

"YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT. LET'S UNPACK FIRST AND THEN WE'LL GO. OH!" Blue clasps his hand in front of his face, his eyes sparkling and Red decides at that moment that he'll start with Blue. "SPEAKING OF WHICH, YOU HAVEN'T LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM YET!" And he grabs Red's hand and drags him toward a door while Sans chuckles behind him.

"pff babe, it's not that big, you know."

 _babe_?

"HUSH! DON'T INTERRUPT MY TOUR!"

"heh, alright, alright."

Blue opens the door to reveal a mini shower room and Red has no doubt he could touch both walls with his arms open if he stood in the middle. Still, it may be small but it looks functional and that's enough for Red. Then Blue shows him the main space which combines the living room and the kitchen. There's also a beautiful view over the gardens and Sans says they're lucky because the rooms on the other side have a breathtaking view of the parking lot.

"AND NOW THE BEDROOM!" Blue cheers as he opens the last door and lets Red in.

It's small but not as much as Red thought it would be. There are three individual size beds and several closets. Either Blue or Sans has already decorated one side of the wall with pictures and posters of NTT. But more than all that, what catches Red's attention is the two beds near the window. It seems they've been moved closer. Together, even.

"i hope you won't mind we stuck our beds together with blue. it's just... you know?" Sans speaks up.

"BUT DON'T WORRY! WE WON'T DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU'RE IN THE ROOM WITH US!" Blue adds.

"wut?"

Is it what Red think it is? Are those two...

"oh right we didn't even tell you. blue and i are dating."

And all Red can think about is the damn bet and how horrible his and Black's decisions can be when they're drunk.

* * *

 

Blacks walks quickly through the crowded corridors of his dorm. He has a distant thought for Red who had a pretty bad hangover this morning and who Black left in front of his own dorm. The university is so huge the dorms are separated into several buidings. Of course Black would have prefered to be in the same building as his best friend, but it's already a miracle that they each got a room, so Black's at least thankful for that. So now Black is on his own to find his room and meet his roommates. He'll go see if Red found his room after he's settled in his own. He just hopes Red doesn't do anything stupid in the meantime.

The corridors are a real mess, half open boxes scattered in the middle of the way, flying papers everywhere, and monsters. Just so many monsters. Black made fun of Red this morning for his hangover but honestly, he's no better himself. His head is pounding and all the noise around him is making him dizzy. He quickly considers just waiting outside for all the students to settle in their rooms before looking for his own, but then if Red has trouble on his part, Black won't be able to help him before a long time.

He doesn't have to hesitate for too long though because he soon finds himself in front of his room, number 70. He knocks politely and realizes it's ridiculous to wait for someone to open the door, because he is going to live here for the next 12 months. He opens the door and takes in the small living room slash kitchen. A skeleton monster is quietly reading on the couch and lifts up his head at the sound of the door closing behind Black.

"Hello. Are you the last roommate?" The skeleton speaks with a leveled voice. There is something... elegant about the way he speaks.

"Yes. My Name Is Black. Nice To Meet You," Black replies courteously as he extends his hand.

"I'm Wine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Black," the other smiles and Black can't help but notice the skeleton in front of him is definitely wearing red eyesocketliner. It's stunning and Black makes a mental note to ask him to teach him how to do that later.

"Did You Say I Was The Last Roommate? Does That Mean The Other Roommate Is Already Here?" Black asks.

Wine nods and leads Black toward the bedroom, "Oh yes, let me introduce you. Grape!" His voice changes to a more commanding tone. "Put your headphones down and say hello to Black. He's our roommate."

Black enters a small bedroom with 3 individual beds. On top of one is a small... a very small skeleton with huge headphones on his skull and a cellphone in his hands. At Wine's tone, he jerks upright and removes his headphones to look Black up and down. He frowns and mumbles in a suprisingly loud voice, "HELLO BLACK" Then he puts his headphones back, lies down again and turns to his side so he's facing the wall. He just resumes his game on his cellphone and a heavy silence falls over the three skeletons.

After a while Wine sighs and silently gestures for Black to come to the living room. Wine then shows Black around the small appartment, shows him the small bathroom and how the kitchen works and everything. Black finds himself lulled out of his hangover by Wine's smoothe voice and suddenly he remembers last night's bet.

Hmm.

As Wine explains some simple rules he'd like Black to respect (like no smoking and no drugs in the room, and everyone takes turn to wash the dishes), Black really considers him. And realizes he's pretty much his type. He's refined, speaks elegantly, is a tad taller than him but not too much, and he's very handsome. And it seems like they could really get along well.

Maybe doing this stupid bet with Red last night wasn't such a bad idea? But then he recalls the bet is about having sex with both roommates so that would include... what was his name again? Well, that would include Whatwashisnameagain and from what Black has seen, it's going to be difficult if not downright impossible. The small skeleton hasn't left the bedroom at all since Black has come in.

After Wine is done with explaining the rules, Black can't resist asking him about the other roommate. "What's Wrong With... Err..."

"Grape? He's not very social. Things have happened during middle school and he was homeschooled for the rest of his schoolyears. I convinced him to come to this university with me and he accepted, but he told me he had no intention to make any friends. I really want him to open up though because I know he's a great monster. I'm sorry if you were offended earlier."

"No, It's Okay," Black assures him. "So You Do Know Him. And Since Middle School If I Understand Correctly?"

"Yes, well. We're cousins. And I am going to say this just once, but if you ever hurt him intentionally, both physically or mentally, you can consider yourself dead. He is my beloved cousin and I won't let anyone hurt him again."

Black can't stop himself from swallowing audibly.

Is Wine serious? He must've noticed the look of dread on Black's face because he puts a friendly hand over Black's shoulder and smiles at him. "Don't worry Black, I'm not saying you are going to hurt him! It's just that there are a lot of monsters who just like to play with him, falsely hitting on him to have sex while not caring one bit for what he might feel. I'm not opposed to him finding someone but they have to be serious about him, otherwise I'm going to do something that's not very legal," he says darkly but turns to face Black and smiles again. "If you can help me keep an eye on him and on the possible fuckers that might want to have sex with him just for the heck of it, I'd really appreciate."

As if on clue, the door to the bedroom opens and Grapes comes to the living room. With not so much as a single glance to Black, Grapes sits on the couch and asks Wine, "WHAT DO WE EAT TONIGHT"

"Hmm, I don't know. Black? Is there anything you'd like to eat?" Wine asks as he turns to Black, but he's already grabbing his cellphone to call Red.

"Sorry, I Already Have Something With A Friend. And He's Probably Already Waiting For Me So I'm Going To Go Now."

"Okay, well see you later," he hears Wine reply and as he closes the door behind him, he feels Grape's gaze bore a hole in the back of his skull.

* * *

 

"black! over here!!" Red yells through the crowd and gesticulates so Black can see him.

"Red! Let's Just Get Out Of This Crowd, Okay?" Black shouts, fighting to be heard over the noise of students still searching for their rooms and unpacking. It's like there is no end to this, new monsters keep coming while others continue to wander the corridors. One would think the university would be better prepared, what with it being this big and welcoming so many students, but apparently, everyone just chooses to move in on the exact same day. All in all, it's just a nightmare and Red is glad he even found Black in all this mess.

Red has lost Sans and Blue when they tried to get out of their dorm and since he doesn't have their phone numbers yet, he decided that instead of going back to their room (and go through the corridor nightmare _again_ ), he could just call Black and have dinner with his best friend. They can always try to find the dinner Blue was talking about and see if the couple is there. But now that they're finally out of the building and on the campus, Red has no idea where to go so him and Black just begin to wander around.

Red purposefully avoids talking too much about Sans and Blue. He's told Black they're nice and all, but he doesn't want Black to know they're dating. Red knows his best friend, if he tells Black now he can't follow through the bet, he won't hear the end of it for the next 10 years. Black can be so arrogant sometimes.

But at the same time, there is no way the bet is still on for Red. No matter how much of an asshole he might be sometimes, he's not such a jerk. He doesn't want to sleep with either Sans or Blue and make them cheat on each other. That is just impossible. If at some point in the year they break up, then yeah maybe, who knows, but he won't be the reason why they break up.

But how is he supposed to tell that to Black without him nagging Red and annoying him for the rest of his life? No, the best thing to do is to not say anything and pray that Black never finds out and forget about the bet (and maybe if Red is lucky, he has already forgotten because they were pretty smashed last night after all), or hope, although it cringes at the word, that Blue and Sans will break up at some point. But he doesn't really want that either.

Fuck, just why did they have to make such a stupid bet?!

 

* * *

 

Black is a bit relieved to hear Red has found his room without trouble and that his roommates seem nice. He knows how much of an asshole his best friend can be sometimes.

But truth to be told, he's even more relieved that Red doesn't seem to remember the bet from last night. It's only logical, he was pretty drunk after all, they were both heavily smashed even.

So Black doesn't bring it up while they wander through the campus to find somewhere to eat. Red says he has an idea but he has no clue where it is so Black just lets himself be guided left and right by his friend. He's not very hungry anyway.

He thinks about the bet. And how he wishes he and Red would stop making such poor decisions when they drink. He tries to think of a way to tell Red he doesn't want to do it anymore, that he wants to call the bet off and never speak of it again. But he knows Red and he has no desire to see his smug face when he'll force Black to say he lost the bet. Red can be very obnoxious at times and that's something Black finds infuriating. No, he can't let Red know about it.

Then he thinks about Wine's threat again and shivers. Of course, there's a part of him that suspects Wine is serious and he finds himself to be legitimately afraid of what he might do to Black, but another part of him agrees with Wine. Did someone toy with Grape's feeling in the past? That is horrible and Black doesn't wish that for anybody. He certainly won't become that person. If anything, he's going to help Wine and keep an eye on Grape, despite his untoward attitude from earlier.

On the other hand, there is nothing that stops him for making a move on Wine. Grape is out of question, yes, but Wine? Black can picture himself with the taller skeleton. Maybe even, if Black manages to have something serious going on with Wine, Red won't make any witty remarks about the bet? He's an asshole, sure, but he's not the type to speak of a stupid bet that could break his relationship in front of Black's boyfriend. Black hopes at least.

With that in mind, he follows Red into the dinner they found, finally.


	2. September

9/29

* * *

  
"Are You Sure You're Not Stupid On Purpose?"

"fuck ya."

"As A Matter Of Fact, I Could If I Wasn't Currently Helping A Certain Someone Do His Homework. How Can You Already Be Lost? School Started Not Even A Month Ago!"

"well sorry for bein' dumb!" Red sighs as he rubs his temples. It's not his fault if he's stupid! Black promised to help him with his homework but Red wonders if it's really worth those comments.

He could ask Sans to help him, he's supposedly a genius. But as soon as the thought rears its head in Red's mind, he does his best to crush it and bury it deep under, though he's unable to prevent a little blush from spreading accross his cheeks. It's not that he doesn't like his roommate, no, Red actually gets along with both Sans and Blue quite well. He feels particularly at ease with Sans, their lame humor so alike they always have some bad pun to tell each other whenever there's an awkward silence beginning.

But lately, Red can't help blushing when he thinks about Sans.

"Do You Want To Take A Break?" Black asks, thankfully drawing Red back to reality. "We've Been Here For More Than Three Hours, So It's Understandable If You Want To Stop."

"yeah... i can't think straight. gettin' hungry too."

The two friends straighten their backs, stiff from hunching over their work for so long, and pack their stuff, leaving the school library they have been studying in for the past three hours. It's almost 7 and the night is slowly falling, painting the sky in thousands of colors. Neither Red nor Black pay attention to it though, too preoccupied arguing in what direction they should go to go back to their dorms. The campus is so huge they still have trouble finding their way back and from the different buildings. It really isn't helping that there are at least 20 different buildings, one for every part of the campus: the classrooms, the library, the cafeteria, the administration building, practically one for every club in the school, and of course 5 for the dorms.

"I Bet I Can Beat You To The Dorms Main Gate If I Go This Way!" Black ends up saying, his finger pointing to the right of a building.

"oh yeah? well i bet you won't! 'cause you'd hav' ta go left for that!" Red retorts. "th' loser invites th' other for dinner!"

"Deal!"

As soon as they've clapped their hands to seal the deal, they both bolt into a sprint, Black to the right and Red to the left.

 

* * *

 

  
"WELCOME BACK RED! OH AND...errr... BLACK, RIGHT?"

Black nods as Red mumbles a greeting under his breath. Blue invites Black to sit on the couch, shouting happily at finally meeting him. Red realizes it's actually the first time Black meets his roommates so all in all, maybe it's not a bad thing that he lost the bet. Even though there's no way Black won without cheating.

While Blue is busy introducing himself to Black, Red begins to make dinner, nothing too complicated. He owes Black a meal but that doesn't mean it has to be tasty. While he's at it, he makes more hotdogs for Sans and Blue, thinking that even if they don't want any or have already eaten, he can just store them in the fridge to eat later.

Just as he's finishing heating the buns, he hears the door to the little bathroom open and nearly chokes on his breath when a half naked Sans appears, his bones still damp from his shower. He's only wearing his black shorts and a towel is carelessly thrown on his shoulders, leaving basically nothing to Red's imagination.

"ah," Sans only comments when he notices Black on the couch. "didn't know we had a guest over. maybe i should put a shirt on then."

"YES, THAT WOULD BE THE RIGHT THING TO DO," Blue agrees from next to a befuddled Black. "SO BLACK, YOU WERE SAYING YOU AND RED ARE FRIEND SINCE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL? WOW! THAT'S WHAT I CALL FRIENDSHIP!"

"Yes Well, I Would Call That Dependency," Black replies as he sends a knowing look to Red, who brings a plate full of hotdogs and several condiments to the small table in front of the couch. He settles on the floor and lets out a very unamused laugh.

"blue!" Sans suddenly calls from the bedroom. He sounds worried and Blue stands up in case Sans needs him.

"WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU OKAY?"

"i can't find my blue jacket," Sans continues but Blue suddenly freezes right in front of the bedroom door, his body tensing.

His face scrunches up as he lets out a low (or as low as his high pitched voice can go) "SANS..."

Red and Black watch the door to the bedroom open, revealing a widely smiling Sans, his blue jacket in his hands, and they exchange an intrigued look.

"i found it, i'm glad someone didn't..."

"SANS, NO," Blue says menacingly, but it's too late and Sans' grin somehow gets even wider.

"... jacket."

There's a silence and then Sans and Red burst out laughing as Black facepalms (muttering something like 'Not You Too') and Blue groans, stomping his feet.

"SANS!! THAT WAS SO BAD!!! MWEH!" Blue sighs in exasperation and jumps back on the couch, grabbing the last hotdog and taking a huge bite out of it. "THAT'S IT! NO HOTDOG FOR YOU!"

"that's okay, i can always go find catty from science class, she's so beautiful, she's a real hotcat," Sans casually replies with a wink, making Blue enrage even more, Red snicker again and Black shake his head.

Then Sans joins the three of them on the couch and they all eat together in a good ambiance, good-hearted laughter echoing in the little room. Blue asks 1001 questions about Black, just like he did with Red when he first came to the flat, and Sans shows curiosity as well, though much more refrained. Red is happy that his best friend seems to get along just fine with his roommates and he catches himself thinking how fun it would be to go out to have fun with everyone together. Maybe they could even invite Black's roommates? He's never met them but Black would probably have told him if they were assholes or something.

He's suddenly brought back to reality when Blue asks Black, "SO ARE YOU AND RED REALLY ONLY JUST FRIENDS?? NOTHING MORE?" And the way he asks, and how he's looking at Black... Red knows he's about to get himself into a tricky situation.

It's not Blue's insinuation that makes him nervous, it's more the whole conversation about boyfriends. He still hasn't told Black he wants to call off their bet about dating and having sex with their roommates before the end of the schoolyear, but he hasn't told him one important detail (that also happens to be the reason why he wants to call off the bet in the first place). It must've slipped his mind, or it just never occurred to him to tell Black but the point is, Black doesn't know Sans and Blue are dating. And, of course, Sans and Blue aren't aware that Black and Red have placed a bet about fucking them both, but Red isn't worried about this. Black wouldn't spill the beans like that, it would be cheating. And sure Black cheated for the race bet, but this would be going too far.

So Red's mentally preparing himself to come up with something to shift the conversation back to a less risky path but Black beats him to it.

"Yep, Sorry To Disappoint You, But There's Nothing Between Us," Black answers casually.

Red is about to go for the old 'oh! look at what time it is! black, you should go home' when Black adds, to Red's utmost surprise, "And To Be Honest With You, There Is Someone I Currently Have On My Mind."

"wut? really?" Oh, now Red is intrigued... Why didn't Black tell him? "who?"

"I'm Certainly Not Telling You. I Don't Want You To Ruin My Chances With Them If You Ever Happen To Meet Them," Black shoots back as he crosses his arms.

"hey," Red playfully nudges Black's side, feigning being hurt.

"is it your roommate?" Sans suddenly asks, and hits the mark if Black's face is anything to go by, a small blush spreading on his cheeks.

"no way!!" Red almost shouts, but he's actually panicking inside.

If Black says he has something going on with one of his roommates, that has to be because of the bet and that would make telling Black the truth all the more difficult. He hoped Black would've forgotten about the damn bet but it's apparently not the case and Red is screaming inside. He can already see the smug look of victory on Black's face when Red will tell him he can't carry on with the bet. Fuck! Just why did they have to make this damn bet?!

Black suddenly wipes his hands with his napkin and stands up, cutting Red's mental breakdown short. He clears his throat and announces it's time for him to go, unknowingly saving Red from his torment. He bids everyone goodnight, saying how nice it was to finally meet Red's roommates and how relieved he is that they seem nice (to which Blue blushes a little, Red notices), and finally leaves.

"he's a nice bud you've got here red," Sans comments as he walks toward the bedroom but is stopped in his tracks by Blue grabbing his arm.

"GO WASH YOUR TEETH BEFORE YOU GO TO BED. I DIDN'T SIGN TO SLEEP WITH A PIG."

"oh but blue! i just took a shower!" Sans complains but still does what Blue asked.

"eww," Red can't help letting out, drawing an amused laugh from Sans and a humpf from Blue. He helps Blue clean the hotdog plate and gets himself ready for the night, not without letting out a long sigh, knowing full well what's awaiting him...

* * *

 

Black finally arrives at his own room, opening the door and spotting Grape alone on the couch, his headphones on his head and his cellphone in his hands. Like every single hour of every single day. It's like the little device is glued to his hands, Black never sees Grape without it. He throws a 'Good Evening Grape' in the air but doesn't wait for a reply, knowing there will be none. He goes to the bedroom to put his school stuff down and change into more comfortable clothes and is surprised not to see Wine there. He's usually reading a book before going to sleep so it's weird that he's not here. When he's changed into his pajamas, he goes back to the living room and sits next to Grape. "Where Is Your Cousin?" He asks, but Grape either ignores him or hasn't heard with his damn headphones on so he repeats, louder, "Grape! Where's Wine?"

"I DONT KNOW IM NOT HIS BABY SITTER," Grape shoots back, more bothered by the interruption from his game than angry.

Black sighs. Not only he won't get to see Wine's pretty face today (and his sexy ass), but he's alone with Grape, who obviously doesn't care for him one bit. But at the same time, he's not tired enough to go to bed just yet. Maybe he could watch a movie? He turns to Grape again, debating whether it's worth it or not to propose watching a movie together.

"Grape? Would You Like To Watch A Movie With Me?" He hears himself ask.

The smaller skeleton next to him pauses in his game and removes his headphones, looking at Black as if he's grown another skull. He doesn't say anything though, and the deafening silence between the two starts making Black regret even daring to ask.

And yet he adds, "You Can Choose The Movie."

Grape finally reacts, he puts his headphones back and simply says, "NO". Then he stands up and goes around the couch to the bedroom, leaving Black alone in the living room.

Black sighs and tries his best not to run after Grape and make him apologize for his rude attitude. Getting angry at one of his roommate, who also happens to be the dear cousin to his other roommate who Black is lowkey crushing on, not even one month after they've met is the last thing he wants to do. Still, it's seriously itching him.

Now that he's alone, he finally takes the time to think back to what he said during dinner at Red's place. Why did he have to bring up his crush on Wine?! He was careful throughout the month not to even mention his roommates to Red, and this Sans just blew it up so casually! How is he supposed to tell Red now that he isn't into Wine because of the bet, but just because he's nice and intelligent and really sexy? He could always lie to Red and tell him he's already done it with Grape and then make sure that Red and Grape never meet, but that would be cheating and also downright impossible, not to mention plain wrong. And Black never cheats for a bet.

But now that Red knows that Black has a thing for his roommate, how can he hope to make him forget about the bet?

Black sighs one last time as he hits the play button, letting the movie he randomly chose lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Red lays on his bed, his eyes wide open staring at the wall. He can't sleep.

On the other side of the room, Sans and Blue's bed keeps squeaking whenever one of the two skeletons moves. And fucking stars do they move.

"mmmh blue, that feels so good," Sans' voice is barely above a whisper, but in the middle of the silent room, he might as well be screaming.

Red hears wet sounds and assumes they're making out, quiet gasps and moans echoing in the room. The sheets ruffle as one of them moves, the bed creaking again under the shift of their bodies.

Red closes his eyes, wishing it could drown out the sounds as well, but it's actually worse, his mind providing all the visuals. He can clearly see the way Sans moves above Blue as they're still making out, their blue tongues swirling together and glowing in the dark. Blue gasps as Sans finally releases his mouth to leave little kisses down his cheek, settling on his neck and sucking on the collar bone there. Blue runs his hands up and down Sans' shirt... no, his naked ribcage and takes his time as he carresses the underside of his lower ribs. Blue lets out a soft moan as Sans presses their bodies close, rubbing together their pelvises.

"shhh..." Sans whispers. "red's just here, you wouldn't want him to find out, would you?"

"Red? Red, are you awake?" Blue asks just a little bit louder, but not too much in case Red is actually sleeping (which he's definitely not). Red does his best not to move and somehow manages to keep his breathing pattern even. "See? It won't be a problem if he doesn't find out."

And they're back to kissing and caressing, and the bed squeaks even more with Sans' every thrusts. Blue lifts a leg and wraps it around Sans to keep him close, while Sans slips his hand in Blue's pajama pants, massaging the bone there until a lovely little blue dick forms, already erect and illuminating Sans' face.

Red's own magic twitches in his pants.

Sans gently takes Blue's little dick in his hand and squeezes it, drawing a heated gasp from him. After a few pumps, Blue archs off the bed and begins thursting into Sans' hand while Sans takes off his own pants. The room is now bathed in a deeper blue as Sans' cock is freed from its confines. Sans replaces his hand on Blue's dick by his bigger cock, rubbing the two appendages together, smearing precum all over themselves.

Blue lets out small moans in between gasps and Sans puts his hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds, to make sure Blue won't inadvertently wake Red up (too late for that guys...). Blue's right hand grips the sheets tightly as the left one joins Sans around both their cocks, pumping them together until they feel their climaxes approaching. Sans pulls Blue in for another messy kiss to drown out his moans as Blue finally releases in their hands, hot baby blue cum smearing all over his body. Sans joins him not too long after, pumping the two cocks some more and milking them both dry until they're left panting. Sans collapses on Blue while the smaller skeleton peppers his skull with small kisses.

Red finally opens his eyes, his cock hard in his pants and begging to be touched. He considers waiting for Blue and Sans to fall asleep and go jack himself off in the bathroom (because he's apparently the only one who understands the concept of decency in this flat), but he doesn't know when or if they'll even fall asleep and he's too tired to even try to stay awake.

He actually hasn't had a full night's sleep in about a month because Sans and Blue cannot keep it in their pants. Every night, every. fucking. night since school has started, the two lovers fuck 'silently' in the very same room Red is trying to sleep in. He found it funny at first but now, he's just exhausted and frustrated. Sans is generally especially vocal during the act and Red finds himself unable to get him out of his thoughts, even during the day. He knows it's sick to have such thoughts about his roommate who's already in a relationship, but honestly Sans doesn't make it easier for Red.

The room is silent and Red closes his eyes again, relieved to finally be able to sleep.

"Hey, clean me. I don't want to go take a shower," Blue whispers after a while.

"and here i thought i was the lazy one."

"Shhh you dummy."

'don't worry, they said. we won't do anything when you're in the room, they said,' Red silently cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classicberry!


	3. October

9/31

* * *

"heyaaa, bitches!" Cheerfully shouts a tall and lanky skeleton as he slams the door open to Red's flat, making Red, Blue and Sans flinch on the couch at the loud sound.

Before Red has time to wonder who the fuck dares to burst in the appartment so loudly, he recognizes Blue's two best friends (what were their names again? Sa... Spa something and Flflf...), one with his usual lazy grin and the other with his ever-present scowl. Blue jumps from the couch to his two friends as he shouts happily their names (ah, yes, Swap and Fell!), wrapping them into one of his famous hugs. Swap hugs him back while Fell only pats his head.

"hi guys," Sans says as he waves his hand from the couch, making Red wonder if he should greet the two monsters too.

It's not the first time he sees them, but honestly they're Blue's friend and he doesn't know them that well. Still it feels rude not to say anything, so he lets out a quiet 'hello' that he's pretty sure no one heard over Blue's laughter at Swap tickling him.

"Hi Sans," Fell says back. "Sorry for being late, this moron wouldn't wake up from his nap, no matter how many buckets of cold water I poured over his brainless skull," he says, earning a playful nudge from Swap and a gentle hit from Blue.

"THAT'S NOT A WAY TO WAKE UP PEOPLE, FELL!" The small skeleton admonishes but the smile on his face betrays his amusement.

"bluuuue! my knight in shining armor! protect me from this dragon!" Swap dramatically says as he goes to cover himself behind Blue, making the small skeleton laugh and Fell sigh.

"I'm so done with you, Swap," Fell says sarcastically. "Remind me why we're friends, again?"

"guys, at this rate you're gonna be late," Sans chimes in, cutting their joyful banter short.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT WON'T DO!" Blue exclaims, and after he's put his shoes on, he goes back to the couch to kiss Sans. "DON'T COME BACK TOO LATE, DON'T DRINK TOO MUCH, DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS, STAY SAFE AND I LOVE YOU!"

"i love you too, babe," Sans chuckles as he kisses Blue again. "have fun at your charity thing."

"don't worry blue," Red says as he wraps an arm around Sans' shoulders. "i'll take care of yer boyfriend! you can count on me!"

"I that supposed to be reassuring?" Fell says from the doorway, making Blue, Sans and Swap chuckle.

"and we'll take care of blue, sans, i promise," Swap says as he grabs Blue's shoulder and pushes him toward the door. "now let's go, or we're really gonna be late."

The three bid Red and Sans goodnight and then leave the appartment, leaving them alone on the couch.

"well, we should get ready to go too," Sans says, breaking the silence and standing up to go to the bedroom.

While Blue is away having 'fun' with Swap and Fell at a halloween charity event, Red and Sans are going to the huge halloween party organized by the students council. The entire school will be there, from students to teachers to the administration staff. How could Blue, Swap and Fell have decided it would be better to spend their night working as volunteers for a charity event and doing nothing but give stupid candies to human children instead of going to one of the most popular parties in the entire city is beyond Red. It's a tradition they've been doing for several years now, Sans explained and when Red asked him why he doesn't go with them then, he only shrugged. "there's no alcohol there since there are children," was a good enough reason for Red.

That and he is actually looking forward to spending time with Sans at the party. He really enjoys being in his company, they are getting along really well. In fact, their friendship has deepened since Red tried to talk about the... noises at night Sans and Blue used to regularly make. He didn't plan to let the two know he wasn't sleeping when they were fucking at night, because he didn't want them to think he was a creep and it was embarrassing enough as it was, but since it was starting to affect his sleeping schedule, he had no choice but to tell them. After an embarrassing conversation, they had a good laugh and Sans promised (for real) they wouldn't do it when Red was in the same room anymore, so now everything was back to normal.

Red joins Sans in the bedroom, wondering if he should change clothes too. Sans is now wearing a nice deep blue shirt with light yellow buttons, the front open to reveal a dark grey shirt with bone patterns around the collar. He's also not wearing his usual black shorts, having opted instead for black denims that he's rolled up to let his ankles show. Red already thought Sans was quite good-looking, but this... this is something else. Sans is fucking hot.

Damn it, not now.

"d'ya think i can go like this?" Red asks Sans as he grabs the hem of his tee shirt, trying to distract himself from his thoughts about the other.

"you do you buddy," Sans replies with a smile. "it's halloween, no one's gonna give a shit how you're dressed."

"i kinda wanted to wear something... err... spookier, but i don't have anything that fits the mood."

That seems to make Sans remember something and he does a 'hold on' gesture as he goes to rummage in his closet. "ah, there it is!" He huffs as he retrieves a black sweater and throws it at Red. "put this on."

* * *

   
Black tries to stay still as Wine's hand is gently tilting his head up while his other hand is drawing subtle marks with a golden eyesocketliner, but honestly it's not an easy task. Not only he has to ignore how Wine's breath tickles his cheeks and how smooth his hand feels under his chin, not to mention the feeling of being intensely stared at, but the most difficult part is probably stopping himself from yelling at Grape to stop hitting his fucking feet on the counter. The grumpy skeleton has been watching Black and Wine get ready for the halloween party from the top of the counter with a bowl of candies in his hands, but now that it's empty he had to find other ways to distract himself, and it seems making annoying and repetitive sounds is the funniest activity he could find. For once, Black actually regrets Grape not playing on his phone.

"There, done," Wine finally says as he draws back to admire his work, and Black can't help a small blush at the sight of satisfaction on his face. "It's a good thing I used gold. I knew it would look good on you."

Black wonders if he's doing it on purpose, but before his silence is too long and becomes obvious, he says, "Thank You. I've Been Meaning To Ask You To Teach Me How You Do Your Make Up Since The First Day, To Be Honest."

"Next time, I'll let you try on me, then," Wine answers casually as he sits up to get his coat, unaware of Black's inner freakout. "Grape? Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asks but Grape gets off of the counter and goes to lie down on the couch.

"HALLOWEEN IS JUST A COMMERCIAL EXCUSE TO BUY CANDIES AND I DONT SEE WHY I WOULD NEED TO GO TO A PARTY TO EAT SOME" he says as he opens yet another bag. It has to be his third of maybe even his forth, and Black wonder how he can still eat candies after having so much.

"You know that we don't really go to the party to eat candies," Wine insists. "You could meet new people beside me and Black, and-"

"DONT WANT TO"

And with that, he puts his headphones on, cutting the conversation short. Black is getting tired of his attitude. Wine says he doesn't mind, but it still bothers Black and one day he might very well have two words with the rude skeleton, and to hell with Wine's warnings. At least now he answers Black when he asks questions.

"Are you ready to go, Black?" Wine asks, bringing Black back to reality.

"Yes!" He answers maybe a tad too quickly. "Red Just Texted Me, He And Sans Are Already Waiting At The Entrance."

"We should hurry then. Goodnight Grape!" He says more loudly.

"GOODNIGHT TOO" Grape answers from the couch and he adds a quick, "GUYS", that seems unnoticed by Wine, who shuts the door behind them.

Was it Black's imagination or did Grape just wish _him_  a goodnight too?

He doesn't have enough time to dwell on it, because soon him and Wine are meeting with Red and Sans at the entrance of the dorms. Black notices Blue isn't here but just as he's about to ask, his eyes are drawn to a very unpleasant sight.

"Red. What The Fuck Is This Sweater?" He asks as he looks with disgust at the horrible pun on Red's clothes, something stupid that has to do with skeletons being humerous.

Red is visibly very satisfied by Black's reaction and so is Sans because they both grin hugely at his question.

"No, Stop. I Don't Want To Know," Black cuts them even before they can say anything. "Wine, Let Me Introduce You To My Best Friend, Red, And His Roommate, Sans. As You Can See, They Both Have A Terribly Bad Sense Of Humor."

"oh, on the contrary, i think _sans_  is very _humerus_  and-" Red begins as he wraps an arm around Sans' shoulders, making him chuckle.

"Red, I Swear I Will Make You Eat Your Sweater If You Don't Stop This Instant," Black warns him and Red stops immediately. Black is only half joking after all, and Red knows that.

After another set of bad puns from Sans who apparently doesn't know when to stop, Black decides they've heard enough and takes Wine's arms to begin walking to the building where the party is held. Red and Sans catch up with them, still exchanging stupid jokes between them that Black chooses to ignore, until he hears Sans ask Red in a whisper if Wine is Black's roommate who he has a crush on. He prays Wine hasn't heard and suddenly turns around to ask in a loud voice, "I Thought Blue Was Supposed To Come, Why Isn't He Here? Is He Already At The Party?"

"no he has something else with other friends. he's helping at a charity event in town," Sans answers.

"Oh, I think I heard about it," Wine begins. "The one where they give free candies to human children who are sick or often hospitalized?"

"yep," Sans confirms. "it's a thing he does every year with two other friends from middle school. they volunteer to distribute the candies," he continues and there's a mix of pride and awe in his tone. He must really think highly of his roommate and his other friends to speak about them like that, Black thinks.

"I was supposed to go there and help them, but Black invited me to the party and I couldn't say no," Wine replies, making Black blush.

"oh yeah, speaking of which..." Red begins and Black is ready to punch him in the face if he says anything remotely inappropriate. But before Red has the time to do or say anything that would embarrass him, the group of skeletons is overtaken by two girl monsters dressed in very short skirts and sequins covered tops wearing pointy hats, who run toward a big building. Even from where they are, they can hear the music blasting from inside, and they hurry to the entrance, ready to just throw themselves into the mass of students and enjoy a night of loud music, bad dancing and candy flavored cocktails.

Tonight, there's no limit.

* * *

 

Red is vaguely aware it has to be way past midnight, but his head is spinning and unfocused, the only thing registering is his body moving left and right in an attempt at dancing. He spills his drink all over the dirty floor and stains the sweater he borrowed from Sans. Oh, right, Sans. Where is he? In fact, where is Black too? And his roommate, err... Vodka?

Red makes his way out of the dancefloor, bumping into several monsters before finally reaching the buffet. He realizes his cup is empty and that won't do so he refills it with whatever alcohol was in that bottle.

"Red, I Don't Think It's Reasonable," Black says next to him but Red pays no attention to what he's saying, too busy to look at the dancing crowd, trying to spot Black or Sans.

"'m not even tipsy so shut yer mouth," he grumbles before turning his head and he finally locates Black, he's right here next to him. "i found ya! black!!!" And he lets his cup fall on the ground and hugs his best friend. "i've missed you! i was scared you were lost!!"

"How Could I Be Lost In A Building Where There's Only 1 Hall And Maybe 2 Bathrooms Max?" Black replies as he gently pats Red's back.

"2 bathrooms?!" He shouts in surprise. "no wonder i couldn't find ya! 'm not letting you go again, or you might... hmm? what's that you got there?" He trails off as he notices the cup in Black's hand with a strange looking neon green liquid in it. "and where's _my_  drink?!!"

"You Just Dropped It On The Floor And-"

"LIAR!" He shouts angrily. "you _stole_  it from meh!! i won't forgive ya! vengeance!" He all but screams as he snatches the cup from Black and gulps it down.

Black grunts and grabs Red's arm tightly. "That's It! You Asked For It! Drinking Contest! The First To Go To The Bathroom Loses! I Bet I Can Last Longer Than You!" He says and doesn't wait for an answer to pour them two new drinks. "And The Loser Has To-"

"KISS SANS!" Red shouts as he takes the first cup and drinks the content in less than a second. He vaguely hears Black try to object but he's already refilling his cup with another drink and he smiles smugly at Black's baffled expression. "i'm gonna win," he sings.

For the next 20 minutes, Red and Black only focus on their drinking contest, gulping down cups after cups of various alcoholic mixes, until Red can't hold it anymore.

"fuck im gonna pee im gonna pee gonnapeegonnapeegonnapeeeeee WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE TOILETS?!!" He yells as he ends up going outside to relieve himself. Undoing his pants right next to the entrance of the building, he doesn't even care if someone sees him, he wouldn't be able to walk all the way to a hidden spot anyway with how urging it is. Once he's finally done (and he swears it must've have taken at least a good 10 minutes), he hears Black chuckle behind him.

"I Won," he simply says in that overly irritating voice of his.

"fine..." Red grumbles as he puts his pants back on. "what d'ya want me to do?"

Black seems perplexed at this but he smiles and simply announces, "You Have To Kiss Sans."

Red lifts a brow. That's all? Black won a bet and all he wants Red to do is to kiss his fucking hot and sexy roommate? Red tries to wonder how Black got this idea but thinking coherently is too much for his skull right now.

Black must mistake his silence for a refusal, because he adds, "Oh? Would You rather-" but Red cuts him off by passing by him rapidly to go back inside to find Sans. He'd rather nothing, he's completely fine with kissing Sans.

There's a small, so small it's unnoticeable, voice in his head that tells him he shouldn't kiss Sans and that there is a very good reason for not doing this. But Red is too drunk to let that small voice finish what it has to say. He has a skeleton to find and kiss.

Red wanders in the party for a moment, standing on the tip of his toes to try to find Sans in the sea of monters before him, but he has no luck so he finally pulls his phone out and dials Sans' number. After 2 ringtones, Sans picks up and Red has trouble hearing him over the loud music blasting from the huge speakers he's standing right next to.

"where are you?" He has to shout over the phone.

"near the dessert buffet," he vaguely hears Sans say. Hm. He didn't even know there was a food buffet.

After hanging up on Sans trying to say something else he wouldn't hear anyway, he locates the dessert buffet and sure enough, Sans is standing right next to it. Red all but runs toward him and Sans barely has the time to comprehend anything before Red grabs his arm and turns him to face him.

"i have to kiss you," he explains as he presses his mouth to Sans'.

* * *

 

Black sips his cocktail as he watches Red disappear behind the monsters dancing in the middle of the hall. What a drunk moron, always needing Black to help him with everything, even with something as simple as kissing a skeleton he clearly has something for. In a way, Black is putting himself at a disadvantage for the bet by helping Red get together with Sans, but since Red seems legitimately serious about Sans, though Black is convinced the other won't ever admit it, it's not that bad.

Now that his primary distraction for the past half hour has left his sight, Black resumes to his observing of the monsters around him, considering vaguely joining them on the dancefloor. Dancing can be fun, but he's not that much into it. He prefers to drink and watch from the side. Finishing his cocktail, he walks toward the apetizers buffet to grab something quick to eat, because with that drinking contest, he's drank more than anticipated and if he doesn't eat something to counterbalance the alcohol, he might end up like Red.

As he approaches the buffet, he spots Wine speaking with someone he doesn't recognize, but just as he gets closer to them, Wine waves goodbye to the other monster and turns around. Their gaze meet and Wine smiles warmly, gesturing for Black to come. Black tries his best to will the blush on his face away, but with all the alcohol he's drunk, he has an excuse if Wine is suspicious about the origin of said blush.

"Hey Black. Are you having fun? I saw you earlier drinking cocktails after cocktails with your friend."

"Oh Yeah, That..." Black stammers and blushes even more at how stupid he sounds. "That Was A Drinking Contest. Red Can Have Some Pretty Bad Ideas When He's Drunk."

Wine laughs and Black is about to have a stroke. He already found Wine elegant and sexy, but his laugh is just the cutest thing Black has ever heard.

"A drinking contest? Who won?" Wine asks and Black is about to say he did when he pauses.

"Red... Did," he lies. "And... I-I Don't Know If You'll Accept But, Erm... Actually, As A Forfeit, I... I Have To Kiss You," he rushes the last part.

"To kiss me?" Wine repeats and Black tries to detect any rejection or disgust in his tone but finds none, only amused surprise.

"Yeah, Well... As I Said, Red Is Known For Having Bad Ideas When He's Drunk. And Since He's The One Who Won, I Have No Choice But To Do As He Said."

For a long moment, Wine just stares at Black, making him wonder anxiously if his lie is that obvious. But just as Black is about to laugh it off and say it's not important and Red isn't even here to watch so they don't have to do it, Wine wraps an arm around Black's waist and pulls him closer.

"Okay," he only whispers and the next thing Black knows is Wine pressing his mouth against his.

Black closes his eyes instinctively, opening his mouth when he feels something hot and wet caress his teeth. Wine's tongue invades his mouth, reaching every corner of it and Black can't help but lift his arms and wrap them around Wine's neck. He hums in pleasure when Wine deepens the kiss but just as he's about to have to pull away to catch his breath, Wine breaks the kiss and lets go of him. He stares at Black as he runs his tongue over his teeth.

"What was that cocktail you were drinking? I really need to have one," he says teasingly and Black is just too dumbstruck to answer.

* * *

 

Red has no idea for how long Sans and him have been kissing, but stars, he never wants it to stop. At some point, he noticed they've left the party and came back home, though he's not entirely sure if it was before or after they've removed their clothes. He just hopes he hasn't been walking around campus naked the whole time.

He has to focus back on the right now with a particularly delicious nib at his lower most rib. Sans is pretty damn good with his tongue, as he's been proving to Red for a good while now. He continues to lick and lap at Red's ribcage, making him groan and jerk underneath him. Between the alcohol and his agitated magic, Red doesn't know where to put himself. He yanks desperately at Sans' collar bone.

"sans! sans! please, more!" He pleads as he pulls Sans in for another kiss.

The other chuckles against his mouth and trails his hands down to Red's pelvis, brushing his fingers along the sensitive lips of the pussy Red has summoned.

"hmm, what's that?" Sans teases as he lifts his hand to Red's face, his fingers covered in Red's slick juices. "are you that eagerfor me to be inside you?"

Oh, it's unfair, how Sans is whispering those dirty words in his deep and husky voice, right next to Red's head. He can't take it anymore, he just wants Sans to fuck him till the end of the night. "sans... please," he begs as he recalls every sleepless night where he would imagine he was with Sans instead of... instead of his...

"fuck, red, you look so good. i wanna fuck you," Sans says, lust clear in his voice as he positions himself between Red's legs.

"nnno... w-wait," Red tries, but it's too weak of an attempt to stop Sans.

"no? do you want me to stop?" Sans asks, but he bends down and ravishes Red's neck with nibs and gentle bites again, making Red forget he was even trying to make Sans stop.

"please," he only murmurs and Sans penetrates him with a sigh.

At first, Sans is gentle and slow but he soon sets a quick pace that surprises Red, who can't do much more than lift his legs up and lock them around Sans' waist. He flails his arms in an attempt at grounding himself to reality and ends up gripping at a cushion, not even caring if he tears the seams. He feels the couch beneath them rock in sync with Sans' thrusts.

Suddenly, the feeling of Sans' deft fingers pinching his clit makes him shout in pleasure. "oh fuck! sans! i'm gonna cum! oh, fuuuuck!"

As if it wasn't already too much for Red, Sans speeds up the pace even more, making Red see stars as he finally tips over the edge, his orgasm long and hard. His body tenses and his toes curls, but Sans doesn't stop, he merely slows down a bit. He captures Red's mouth in another hot kiss, drawing away to whisper as he locks his hungry gaze with Red, "i hope you're ready for more."

Then he grabs Red's hands and pulls them over Red's head, intertwining their fingers. He kisses Red again, this time much more gently. Almost passionately. Red doesn't even realize his eyelights have taken the shape of hazy hearts when he lets out a quiet "please".

The tiny voice from before is back, telling Red he will regret it tomorrow. But what is there to regret when you're so thoroughly fucked?

* * *

 

Black passes by one or two sleepy looking students as he goes back to his dorm, but unlike him they're probably still sleepy from waking up too early. But Black? He's sleepy because it's barely 7 in the morning and he hasn't slept. At all.

He had more fun at the party than he anticipated, which led to him drinking more, which in turn led to him doing crazy things like dancing and then he got thirsty, so he drank, and so on, and so on... Now, all he wants is a bed to crash on, a pain killer, and one of those raspberry chocolate cookies he loves so much.

He fumbles with the key to his appartment for a moment until the door magically opens by itself. Well, maybe not. Grape is standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas but with an alert enough expression on his face. He must've been already awake, Black thinks as he tries to go around him, but ends up shoving him to the side. Muttering a sleepy 'sorry', he rushes to the couch and all but collapses on it, sighing in pleasure as the pillows perfectly cup his tired limbs. He could almost fall asleep right away if it weren't for his headache.

"WHERE S WINE," Grape asks and Black winces at the volume. Did Grape always talk that loud?

"I Don't Know... We Got Separated After We..." He trails off. He's not about to tell Grape Wine and him kissed. For some reason, it feels weird.

"BUT DO YOU KNOW IF-"

"Grape, Can You Speak More Quietly?" Black interrupts him and puts his hands on his spinning head. "I Beg You. My Head's Killing Me."

Grape is silent for a moment, and Black almost regret cutting him so sharply. He's drunk and tired, but that's not a reason to be nasty toward Grape. Even if honestly he's a little shit most of the time.

Black opens his eyes he didn't realize closing at a small sound next to him and sees Grape place a glass of water on the coffee table. He recognizes the drizzling pill inside as a pain killer and he gulps it down.

"Thanks."

"HMM."

There is another beat of silence where neither Black nor Grape move, until it's too much for Grape who fishes his cellphone out of his pocket and sits on the couch next to Black's head. He puts his headphones on and begins playing whatever game he's into. In the quietness of the room, Black can make out the music, lulling him to sleep.

He's not sure if it's his imagination or not, but he thinks he hears Grape whisper, "Goodnight, Black," before falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kustard!


	4. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to come out yesterday (on Sunday 11/18) but I... fell asleep. Ahem.

11/18

* * *

  
"GOOD MORNING, RED!" Blue cheerfully shouts before remembering Sans is still sleeping in the next room and adds in a quieter voice, "DID YOU SLEEP WELL?"

"uh... y-yeah..." Red sleepily answers, then goes right for the coffee maker and pours himself a cup.

He pretends he doesn't feel Blue's stare on his back, but it's so hard when the past two weeks have been filled with nothing but quick glances or lingering stares. Red is getting tired of it. At least Sans isn't present in the room, or else he would've lost it by now.

Sans... Red tries not to think about him, about them, about anything but how can he when the very boyfriend of the monster he slept with not a month ago is sitting next to him, smiling gently as he's eating his breakfast peacefully? Part of him wants to tell Blue what happened between him and Sans at the Halloween party and he wants to apologize over and over until his throat is hoarse. But another part of him wants to forget all about it, forget it even happened and to never talk about it again, especially not to Blue. He doesn't deserve this and it would break his SOUL to learn his boyfriend had sex with his roommate. So Red is torn apart and he doesn't know what to do or what to say to make things right.

And the worst part is that he can't talk about it to anyone. Not to Blue of course, not to Sans, who hasn't said a word about it, and not even to Black. He was the one to suggest Red kissed Sans at the Halloween party, but he didn't know Sans was already in a relationship, much less with Red's other roommate. Red knows Black will just be upset and feel guilty about how things turned out, when it's really not his fault.

It's Red's fault. Entirely.

HE was the one to agree to Black's drinking contest. HE was the one to lose. HE was the one to kiss Sans.

HE was the one to have sex with Sans and make him cuckold Blue.

"RED? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Blue asks softly and draws Red back to reality. He looks visibly worried and Red winces at his concern, knowing he doesn't deserve it. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED YOUR FOOD..."

"i'm... not very hungry," he says, looking at anything but Blue.

The small skeleton walks over to Red and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "WHAT'S WRONG, RED? YOU KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME. ARE YOU SICK?"

He caresses Red's cheek to check for his temperature but Red quickly grabs his hand and pulls it away.

"i'm fine," he lies and he knows Blue isn't convinced.

They both stay quiet for some time before Blue asks the question Red's been dreading for the past 2 weeks. "DID SOMETHING HAPPEN DURING THE HALLOWEEN PARTY?"

Red doesn't know what to say. He doesn't feel ready to tell Blue yet, but he doesn't want to make him worry like this. "not really," he settles on saying and begins to walk away from Blue but the small skeleton grabs his arm.

"RED, PLEASE! I WASN'T THERE SO I CAN'T KNOW! DID... DID YOU AND BLACK HAVE AN ARGUMENT?"

"no! this has nothing to do with him!" Red shouts without meaning to.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?" Blue asks again, and the tears in his eyes melt Red's anger on the spot. "DID I... DO... sniff... something to upset you?"

One tear rolls down Blue's cheek and Red wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He instinctively wraps his arms around Blue and caress his spine.

"blue, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry. i didn't mean to yell at you. it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. i just..." He hesitates. He has to tell him. "i-"

He's cut off by the door to the bedroom opening to a sleepy looking Sans, who rubs his eyes as he yawns.

"guys, what's with the yelling? i was trying to get some sleep in here and- blue?!" He notices the tears on Blue's face and rushes to his side. "what's wrong babe?"

Red immediately releases Blue and takes a step back. It doesn't go unnoticed by Sans who sends a curious glance at him. "red? what is-?"

"nothing!" Red interrupts him. "it's nothing! it's my fault!" He turns around and quickly grabs his bag from next to the couch before hurrying to the door. "i have to go!"

Red slams the door behind him without looking back.

He runs through the corridors and only stops when he's out of the building to catch his breath. He shivers in the cold autumn wind and snuggles tightly in his leather jacket. He takes his phone out and dials Black's number but grunts as the other doesn't pick up. He tries again but decides to just go to the school library where he knows he can wait for him in a warmer place. He can always try to call him again from there.

After a quick walk through the campus, he reaches his destination and calls Black again but he still doesn't pick up. It's strange, Black isn't the type to sleep late. Or maybe he forgot they were supposed to meet? It's not like him either. Red ends up just sending him a message to ask him what's getting him so long to reply and doesn't bother texting back because we're not friends anymore >:(

As he enters the building he already feels his bones warm up. He finds himself a nice spot next to a heater and begins taking out his stuff. Maybe he can start cramming while he waits for Black to come. Before doing just that, he takes the time to look around him. Just as he thought, there aren't many people, maybe 2 or 3 students and one member of the staff. But it's normal, it's sunday so most students are probably at their appartments or out in the city to enjoy their last day of week-end. That and the exam period just ended so students don't really need to study.

Still, Red is surprised to see there is another skeleton sat at the same table as him. There must be something in this school that attracts skeletons, between him and Black, Sans, Blue and his 2 best friends, and even Black's roommate, it seems every skeleton in the damn continent has decided to come to this school. He wouldn't even be surprised if Black's other roommate was a skeleton too!

The other skeleton appears to be studying, and Red should probably starts studying too, especially since Black still doesn't answer his text messages. Red sighs as the thought reminds him of the grades he got at his tests after the autumn holidays. Like many students, he didn't cram at all during the vacations and was planning to ask Sans and Black for help but it completely slipped his mind with what happened with Sans at the Halloween party. To say he was utterly unprepared for the exams would be an understatement and he ended up failing several subjects. So now he has to retake some tests and cross his fingers that he can pass them. But to do that, he really needs to cram and since asking Sans for help is out of the question now, he has begged Black to help him study in the name of their friendship.

He opens a notebook and starts reading but sooner than he would like to admit, he finds himself completely lost in his lessons and without Black to explain him, he doesn't manage to finish even one exercise. He starts to panic as he realizes he's not ready for tomorrow's tests at all when his gaze lands on the skeleton at the other side of the table, still buried in his book. Now that he looks more closely, Red can see the book he's reading is exactly what his test will be about. He hesitates for a moment before deciding he's got nothing to lose.

"hey," Red whispers but the other doesn't hear him. "hey!" He tries a little bit louder and successfully catches his attention. "could you, erm, help me?"

"WHAT IS IT" the skeleton asks after he's put his book down.

"i don't understand anything," Red says as he shows his manual to the other, pointing at a long paragraph. "can you explain this to me real quick?"

The other skeleton briefly looks at what Red is pointing at and looks at him for a moment. He seems undecided and just when Red thinks he's not going to accept, he begins explaining with simple words the long and incomprehensible sentences, and suddenly everything makes sense.

"oh? that's all?" Red asks in surprise when he's done. "i thought it was more complicated."

"ITS WRITTEN IN A COMPLICATED WAY BUT ITS ACTUALLY REALLY SIMPLE" the skeleton says and he takes the seat directly in front of Red. "LOOK IF YOU COMPARE THIS TO THAT YOU CAN SEE ITS SIMILAR"

"oh fuck, you're right!" Red exclaims. "wow you just saved me for my test tomorrow!"

"YOURE WELCOME" the other says as he averts his eyes. The barely visible blush on his face is really cute.

"oh by the way, my name's red," he says with a smile as he extends his hand.

The other takes some time before shaking Red's hand. "IM GRAPE" he says with a timid smile.

 

* * *

 

  
"I'm Almost Finished," Black mutters more for himself than for Wine. "Almossssst..."

Wine can't help chuckling and Black removes his hand from Wine's face as if he's been burned.

"Stop! You're Making Me Move!!"

"Ha ha, sorry Black," Wine apologizes. "But don't worry too much, I'm sure I look fine."

'More Than Fine,' Black wants to say but he stops himself. Putting make up on Wine is already too much for his nerves. His hand trembles in the air for a moment before coming down to Wine's face again and he resumes what he was doing with the eyesocketliner.

Earlier in the morning, Wine accepted to be Black's make up training dummy, since the exam period is finally over and they now have more personal time. As unexpected as it was, there was no way Black would refuse such a proposition and they settled on the couch. Wine showed Black all his products and explained how to proceed, showing him a few tricks that he discovered over the years. Then Black began to follow Wine's instructions and put make up on him. After a few unsuccessful tries, Black finally managed to draw a correct line of eyesocketliner on Wine's left eye, so now all he has to do is doing the same thing on the right one.

But it's hard to focus on anything other than Wine's beautiful face, especially when he has his eyes closed and Black can stare all he wants without worrying about Wine thinking he's a creep. He does his best not to stare for too long though, in case Wine would find it weird and open his eyes to check on him and catch him red handed.

Black draws the last stroke with the liner and pulls away to admire his work on Wine's face, and finally announces proudly, "Done!"

Wine opens his eyes, but instead of taking the hand mirror on the coffee table to see the result like Black thought he would, he just stays there and stares at Black. After a while, he smiles and simply asks, "So? Am I beautiful?"

Black can't help blushing hard at the tricky question. He wants to scream that yes, Wine's the most beautiful skeleton he's ever seen, but at the same time he can't possibly tell him that. But there's no way he can say 'no'.

"I-I Just Hope That I D-Did Good Enough," Black stammers and curses himself for it.

The answer doesn't seem to satisfy Wine, who suddenly puts his hands on Black's chest and pushes him until he's laying down with Wine hovering over him. He chuckles again at Black's baffled expression, but it's nothing like his light laugh from not even 10 minutes ago.

"Black. Do you find me beautiful?" He asks again.

"...Yes?" Black answers, too distracted by Wine's gaze on him to realize what he's saying.

"Is that so? Or is it yet another lie?" Wine whispers and that draws Black out of the strange trance he was in.

A lie? What is Wine talking about?

"What Do You Mean?"

"At the Halloween party," Wine begins, and Black instantly knows. "You said you had to kiss me because you lost a bet with your friend, but I saw him and Sans making out right after that. So I'm wondering if you telling me I'm beautiful is just another lie."

Black blushes hard and looks to the side to avoid Wine's searching gaze. His SOUL is beating hard in his chest and he's sure Wine can hear it. What if he realizes Black has a crush on him?

Suddenly, Black calms down. Yes... What if Wine realizes? What then?

"It's Not A Lie. You're Beautiful," he simply states as he whips his head around again to lock his gaze with Wine, whose eyes widen in surprise before he composes himself.

Black closes his eyes as Wine bends down to kiss him.

He feels Wine's magic invade his mouth and he wraps his arms around the other's neck, pressing them closer together. Wine has other plans though, as he sits up and brings Black with him so he's sitting on his lap. He only breaks the kiss to get rid of his and Black's clothing, and as soon as they're naked, Wine focuses on his magic and forms a long and ruby cock. He's not hard just yet, but Black knows the perfect trick to rectify that. He wraps his fingers delicately around the rod and slowly strokes him, taking care of running his fingers over the head. Wine moans and watches with a smile as Black kneels down in front of Wine until he's eye level with his cock.

He opens his mouth and welcomes Wine's dick in, the feeling of the hard member brushing the roof of his mouth making his own magic react by forming his own erect cock. He's tempted to touch himself but he wants to focus on Wine for now and he joins his hand to pump Wine's cock and squeeze its base, making him let out a shaky moan.

Black hums as his head bobs up and down Wine's shaft. He runs his tongue all over the appendage, leaving wet trails of mixed saliva and cum. He feels Wine's hand on the back of his head and as he lifts his eyes, he's pleased to see Wine's flushed face. His smirk growing is the only warning he gives before roughly pressing his dick deeper in Black's mouth, making him choke on the appendage and gulp for air when he's released. He doesn't have the time to really catch his breath though as Wine aligns himself again and pushes past his teeth, thrusting in and out of Black's welcoming mouth at a quick pace.

The treatment is rougher than what Black is used to, but the pure look of lust on Wine's face is worth it.

Wine keeps face fucking Black until the smaller skeleton can't breathe, a choked moan echoing in the living room. Wine finally lets go of Black's mouth, drawing a sigh from him that's half disappointment and half relief, only to help him climb on his lap. He puts his fingers under Black's chin and tilts his head up so they are face to face before whispering to him while never breaking eye contact.

"Enjoying yourself, Black?"

Black is about to answer when Wine grabs his dick and strokes him a few times, preventing Black from saying any witful remark. His body tenses and he can't do much more than just let his head drop on Wine's shoulder. Soon, he begins canting his hips forward, his body rocking on Wine's lap.

"Nnhf... W-Wine..." He moans, making the other skeleton smirk even more.

Wine's free hand wanders down Black's spine, making him shiver at the touch, and travels all the way down to his sacrum. He plays with the little holes there, scraping his fingers on the bone and making Black choke on a curse. It doesn't take long for Black to summon his magic to form a plump ass that Wine kneads without losing time. A distant part of Black's mind is surprised at how quick he was able to form such an ecto-part, since he doesn't usually form any besides his ecto-genitalia. He doesn't linger on the thought though, too distracted by Wine's deft hands.

Just as Black feels he's about to lose it and beg Wine to make him cum, the other suddenly stops his ministrations and turns Black's face to kiss him hungrily. Black can't do much more than moan at the torrid make out but Wine once again ends the kiss way too soon. Then he pushes Black away to change their positions on the couch and it's only when Black is facing away from Wine and is on his hands and knees, his ass displayed for Wine's viewing pleasure that he gets what's going to happen.

"W-Wine, Wait..." He huffs.

Black is incredibly turned on, but he suddenly can't help being a bit apprehensive at the idea of having his first ever anal sex, even with a monster as hot as Wine. But at the same time he's really curious about it and he doesn't really want to tell Wine to stop anyway so he shuts his mouth.

"Yes? What is it, Black?" Wine asks when Black doesn't say anything, his teasing tone from earlier replaced by a more serious one.

Black hesitates for a moment. He really wants to do this. And if Wine's sudden seriousness is anything to go by, he'll probably just stops the instant Black voices any discomfort. At the thought, Black relaxes on the couch and turns his head as much as he can to give Wine a look of approval.

"Just Fuck Me," he whispers as he buries his face in the cushion.

He feels Wine bend down and place a surprisingly gentle kiss on his shoulder and then he yelps as his hips are roughly brought higher. Without any warning Wine plunges his long tongue inside Black's puckered entrance, making him unable to think coherently. He can't do much more than whimper and squirm under Wine's expert tongue. Wine is relentless with his ministrations, and only removes his tongue to run it across the sensitive ecto-flesh.

After a moment, Wine removes his tongue and sits up behind Black who can feel the other's cock brushing his wet entrance. Then Wine finally presses inside, slowly and carefully, and when he's all the way in, he bends down and puts his hands on each side of Black's face.

"Are you ready, Black?" He asks in a husky voice that make Black's magic throb.

"Yes!" Black whines as he grips Wine's wrists for support.

And it's a good thing he does because Wine's thrusts are so powerful Black is sure he would fall from the couch if it weren't from the other's arms keeping his body in place. Wine's cock plunges deeply and relentlessly in his ass, stretching his magic with every movement. Black can't help letting out cries of pleasure everytime he feels Wine's bones slap his ass.

"Fuck! Wine! Wine!" He chants, unable to stop.

He didn't think it could get even more overwhelming but Wine proves him wrong by grabbing his dick with one hand and jerks him off at an insane pace. Black does his best not to cum on the spot, but he can't think of anything else than the burning feeling in his ass and how Wine's hand on his dick squeezes him in all the right places. He can't keep up with the fast pace and soon he feels himself tipping over the edge.

"Fuck! Wine I'm Coming! I'm- Aaah!" He shouts as his body tenses and hot cum spurts from his cock and falls on the couch.

It doesn't take long for Wine to climax too, his pace speeding up even more until Black feels him blow his load in his ass, leaving him feeling full and content. And dirty as hell.

After they catch their breaths, Wine stands up and uses a tissue to wipe the bits of cum that have landed on his bones. When he's clean, he puts his clothes back and checks the time on his phone, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry Black, but I have to go," he smiles apologetically.

"You're Going Out?" Black asks as he sits up and cringes as he feels some of Wine's cum is dripping from his still summoned ass. "Where?"

Wine simply smiles at him and Black knows he won't answer. "I'll probably be back late. Can you make sure Grape eats dinner? He's forgetful."

"Sure."

Then Wine closes the door and Black is left alone in the appartment, naked and his ass full of cum. He lies back down on the couch and extands his hand to grab his cellphone from his discarded clothes. 3 missed calls and several unread messages. All from Red.

...

Oh, right, he was supposed to help him with his homework!

 

* * *

 

  
Red waits eagerly as Grape finishes to correct his last exercise. He doesn't even know for how long they've been studying, but he's improved a lot thanks to Grape's teaching and he feels ready for his test tomorrow.

"YOU GOT EVERYTHING RIGHT GOOD JOB" Grape says with a smile as he gives Red his sheet back.

"yes!! ha! i knew i could do it!" He says happily and adds in his mind, 'take that black! you didn't think i could do it, eh?'

Thinking of Black reminds him his friend still hasn't answered his texts and it's beginning to really worry him. He quickly looks through his phone and notices he actually has an unread message from Black, asking him where he is. He replies and then focuses back on Grape.

"man, thank you so much! i'm so glad i came here and got to meet you!" He says innocently but realizes the double meaning when he sees the other's blush. He's really cute, blushing at everything Red says.

"I M HAPPY I COULD BE OF ANY HELP" he mutters as he averts his eyes.

He seems to want to add something else but nothing comes so Red speaks again.

"do you mind if i ask you again if there's something else i don't understand? i'll buy you lunch."

Grape looks surprised at Red's request but still nods and Red taps on his phone a few times to enter Grape's contact.

"so what's your number?" He asks and Grape's reaction is unexpected to say the least.

Grape frowns deeply and sits up quickly as if the very idea of touching the same table as Red is repulsive to him.

"WHY DO YOU NEED MY NUMBER" he spits out, venom clear in his tone.

Red has a hard time thinking it's the same cute and overly blushing skeleton from before. "well... to call you? how else am i supposed to ask you for help?"

Grape relaxes a bit at Red's answer but he still looks upset. "WELL I-"

"Red!" Grape is suddenly interrupted by Black who's coming toward them. "Sorry I'm Late," he begins but stops in his tracks when he notices Grape. "Grape? What Are You Doing Here?"

"CAN T YOU SEE" he says nastily as he moves his hands toward the open books between him and Red.

"hold up, you two know each other?" Red asks in surprise.

"Yeah, He's My Roommate," Black explains as he sits next to Red.

"no way!"

Red can't believe it. So Black's other roommate is a skeleton! Who would've thought?

"More Importantly Red, What Are You Doing Here? I Know I'm Late But Weren't We Supposed To Meet At Your Place? I Went There And Blue Told Me You Two Had A Fight And You Left. What Happened?"

And with that, Red's good mood all but vanishes in an instant. "it's not of your business," he whispers and immediately regrets talking like that to his best friend. But Black knows him well and isn't offended. On the contrary even, if the worried look on his face is anything to go by.

"Red, Are You Okay?" He asks gently as he puts a reassuring hand on Red's shoulder.

"no."

Black stares at him for a moment before pulling his arm to make him stand up.

"Let's Go Out For A Sec."

 

* * *

 

  
Black didn't think it was serious when Blue told him earlier that he and Red had a fight, but he's obviously wrong. Red is clearly very affected by whatever happened.

The two friends sit on the stairs next to the entrance to the library and Black puts his hand back on Red's back and pats him gently again.

"Do You Want To Talk About It?" He asks softly.

"mmh," Red groans and takes his head in his hands. "i can't. fuck i did something real bad to blue and i... i don't know what i'm supposed to do."

Black pauses before speaking in case Red would want to add something. "Have You Talked To Him About It? He Didn't Seem To Be Angry At You So Maybe It's Not As Bad As You Think."

"no, it is!" Red raises his voice as he whips his head up. "it's just that blue doesn't know it happened because i'm a coward and i haven't told him, but if i do, he'll hate me, i just know it," he mutters and buries his head in his arms again.

"Red, Don't Just Assume Someone Is Going To Hate You. I'm Sure Blue Would Never Think Like That. He Was Really Worried About You, You Know?" Black says calmly. Red is really upset and it's not like him at all.

Instead of giving Black an answer, Red's shoulders begin to tremble and he lets out a shaky breath. Black strokes Red's back again but his SOUL drops in his chest when he hears the other snif. Without even thinking Black pulls Red into a tight hug, his own eyes watering at having Red crying in his arms.

What could have happened for Red to be in such a state? He's a tough guy, always cheerful and in a good mood. He may not be the smartest monster, but he has a good SOUL and even if he can be a jerk at times, he would never hurt someone purposefully. And Red never cries. The only time Black has ever seen him cry was when his father passed away when they were in middle school. So if Red is that affected, it must really be serious but if he doesn't want to say what it is, there isn't much that Black can do. He doesn't know what to do or say to comfort his crying friend so he just hugs him tighter and rocks him gently.

They stay like this for about ten minutes when a light rain begins to fall.

"Red," he murmurs softly, "We Have To Take Shelter, We Can't Stay Out In The Rain Like This. You're Going To Catch A Cold."

Red doesn't move. Black pulls Red's hood over his head, so at least there's that but he is still under the rain. He can understand if Red doesn't want to talk about what happened, but he doesn't want to stay in the cold either. His eyes widen as he suddenly has an idea.

"Red. Red! I Know!" He says excitedly as he unwraps his arms from Red, who remains with his head buried in his arms. "I Bet You I Can Cheer You Up!"

"hmm?" Red mutters after a while.

"I'm Taking You On A Date!" Black announces proudly and stands up.

"pfff, what?" Red snickers but finally lifts his head, even if just a little.

"A Date! I'm Taking You To Watch Any Movie You Want And Then We'll Go Eat Somewhere. Dinner's On Me," he adds and feels his SOUL throb in happiness at seeing a tiny smile form on Red's face.

The skeleton wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath before standing up as well. "he he. you're stupid. okay."

"Good."

They go back inside the library to pack Red's forgotten stuff and take his bag. His notebooks and pens are still scattered all over the table and Grape is still sitting in the same seat they left him. The small skeleton only acknowledges them by nodding his head in their directions.

"Grape, I'm Going Out With Red This Afternoon. Will You Be Alright By Yourself?"

That seems like the thing not to say because Grape frowns and focuses back on his book as if to avoid looking at Black.

"I M NOT A BABY"

Black rolls his eyes and starts walking away when he sees Red has gathered his stuff and is ready to go.

"hey grape, thanks for teachin' me," Red says before going outside first.

Black is about to follow when he remembers Wine's words, and before he can realize what he's doing he stops in his tracks and turns to face Grape.

"Do You Wanna Come?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black/Wine! (is there a shipname??)

**Author's Note:**

> Today's new word: hubbub. I love this word.


End file.
